tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Philip
Philip *'Number': 68 *'Class': PRR Class A6 *'Builder': Altoona Works *'Built': Sometime after 1929 *'Speed': 15-20 mph *'Configuration': 4w Philip is a cheery little diesel boxcab. Bio Philip came to the Island of Sodor as the new shunting engine at Knapford. During his first day of work, he was eager to impress Gordon by showing him how fast he was, but nothing he did was enough to impress him. He challenged Gordon to a race and took off out of the yard, racing all the way to Brendam Docks. However, he seemed oblivious to the fact that Gordon had not actually competed. Philip continued to be proud of his speed, and boasted about how many trucks he could pull. After taking a train of empty trucks to the quarry, he found James hanging over the top of a tunnel, having had an accident after trying to prove to Philip how many trucks he could pull. Just before he could go get help, Philip ended up under James when the latter fell down and landed on top of his cab roof. When James was rescued and sent to the Steamworks, Philip proudly told the engines of his rescue. In The Great Race, Philip will be representing Team Sodor as its mascot and flag carrier. Persona Philip is a little diesel boxcab engine with a big personality. Philip is a comic character and a bit of a clown. He is very eager and full of enthusiasm, and he has an innocent, but very overblown sense of his own capabilities. Philip can be very funny, but some of the bigger engines have very little patience for the little boxcab. Philip is strong and can pull lots of trucks, but not that many trucks compared to the really big engines. He is fast and likes to hurry about, but he is clearly not as fast as most of the other engines. But Philip's confidence is as big if not bigger than anyone's and he is always willing to try and definitely believes in himself. His actions and attitude soon win him many new friends on Sodor, especially Thomas and Percy, but Gordon and James find his bragging a little hard to accept. Basis Philip is based on the Pennsylvania Railroad's diesel-electric Class A6 "boxcab" switcher. Livery Philip is painted green and yellow with the number 68 on his side. Appearances Television Series * Season 19 - The Little Engine Who Raced Ahead and Philip to the Rescue Specials: * The Great Race Voice Actors * Rasmus Hardiker (UK/US) * Daiki Kobayashi (Japan) * Bartosz Wesołowski (Poland) Trivia * Philip has been modified for use on British railways with loose couplings, added buffers, and a brake pipe. * Philip is the first American diesel engine introduced into the series. Merchandise * Wooden Railway * Take-n-Play * TrackMaster Gallery File:TheLittleEngineWhoRacedAhead46.png File:TheLittleEngineWhoRacedAhead50.png File:TheLittleEngineWhoRacedAhead92.png File:TheLittleEngineWhoRacedAhead104.png|Philip on the turntable File:TheLittleEngineWhoRacedAhead109.png|Philip inside Tidmouth Sheds File:PhiliptotheRescue19.png File:PhiliptotheRescue94.png|Philip's wheels File:PhiliptotheRescue113.png File:PhiliptotheRescue124.png File:TheGreatRace22.png|Philip with Gordon in The Great Race File:PhilipinTheGreatRailwayShow.png|Philip's stats in the Great Railway Show File:PhilipinTheGreatRailwayShow2.png|Philip in the Great Railway Show File:PhilipHead-onPromo.png|Head-on promo of Philip File:Philip2.png File:Philip3.png File:Philip4.png File:Philip5.png File:PhilipTrackMasterpromo.png|Merchandise promo File:Philip'sBasis.jpg|Philip's basis Merchandise Gallery File:WoodenRailwayPhilip.jpg|Wooden Railway Take-n-PlayPhilip.jpg|Take-n-Play File:TrackmasterPhilipGreatestMoments.png|TrackMaster See Also * Category:Images of Philip Category:Diesel locomotives Category:Television Series-only characters Category:North Western Railway Category:The Main Line Category:4w